


Day 6 - Stockings

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Durarara!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters from Visiting Ikebukuro, December writing prompt, Fanfiction, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from my fanfiction accountVisiting Ikebukuro.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 6 - Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or Durarara.

Bobby and Judo gave their dad their stockings to hang. Gilbert looked them over and whistled. "This is some fine craftsmanship. Who's the artist?" The twins giggled. "We are, daddy!"

"Izaya showed them how to make them," Ludwig said as he entered the living room carrying a box. Felicano was right behind him with another box. "Oh? Did y'all skype him?" Gilbert asked as he hung the paper stockings alongside his and Ludwig's. "Did you bring yours, Feli?" The Italian nodded and handed his over to the albino man.

"Actually, this wasn't that American kid. He said you knew him. Um, Ori-, uh, Ora-?"

"Orihara," Felicano helped. "Ah, yes! Orihara, from Ikebukuro. Thank you, Felicano," Ludwig said. The two didn't notice the Prussian tense up at the name. He thought he left that lunatic behind after sneaking out of Japan!

_Of course that psychopath knows where I live! He's an informant for Fritz's sake!_ he thought as he helped his kids pick out ornaments for the tree. _Well, at least only he knows and not the other one._

The doorbell rang just then. No one was expecting any visitors. Felicano was the only invite. Ludwig headed for the door as Gilbert panicked on the inside. _Is that guy really here?!_ he thought, not really wanting to see his black-haired counterpart.

It was actually worse.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Shizuo said as he entered the living room in his usual bartender getup. "I brought presents."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 done. Ironically, _Visiting Ikebukuro_ is my most popular on my FanFiction account. Like _Dovahkiin_ , it's on the twelfth chapter. It's been four years since I last updated.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
